From Another's Eyes
by ffomega
Summary: This tells the story of Final Fantasy IX from Beatrix's eyes. Some of the game's dialogue was kept to maintain the storyline. This story sat in a CD ROM for 12 and a half years. Originally written out of boredom, but I thought I'd submit it. I hope you all enjoy it!


Story: From Another's Eyes: Final Fantasy IX  
>Author: ffomega<br>Date: July 27, 2002  
>Rating T for Teen: Contains suggestive themes and language<p>

Notes: This is basically the story of Final Fantasy IX told from the eyes of Beatrix. Only a tiny portion of the story was actually written and took me awhile to perfect. I originally did it out of boredom but decided it was finally time to submit it. It has been sitting in a CD ROM for 12 and a half years until now. I hope you all enjoy!

-Chapter 1-

She slowly opened her eyes as she woke from a peaceful sleep. A quick and satisfying yawn let the atmosphere around her know that she stirred. As she gradually rose in the bed, she realized that it was morning. More of this evidence was revealed as the sun beamed through her tall window, blinding her. She knew that her night's rest was at its end.

The silk sheet that well defined her slender body glided through the air as she moved it to the side; like feathers shed from a bird in flight. She rose from her tall canopy bed and placed her bare feet on the velvet-covered, stone floor. She slowly rose to her feet and stretched rather gracefully, resembling a ballerina warming up before her routine.

Still groggy, she moved across the room as she approached the slightly cracked window. The white, satin nightgown she wore moved through the breeze as if it were under water. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she opened the window the rest of the way. A cool, summer breeze crept into the room, blowing through her long, brown hair. She closed her eyes, stretched out her arms, and took a deep breath in. A sigh of relief fell from her breath as she opened her eyes again.

She looked out of her room and at the garden below her window. There was a bed of long-stemmed, red roses sending their sweet perfume straight to her nostrils. As she rested her forearms on the windowsill, the corners of her lips curled as the look of content covered her beautiful face. Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Her head turned she heard it echo again.

She turned her head back towards the window. "Come in." came a soft, hypnotizing voice from her lips. The door slowly opened where a woman in a suit of armor stood. "I'm sorry to bother you Gen-"

Her words were cut off as the woman turned around to face her. A close look at her face sent a hint of surprise and shock to the soldier. With her eyes opened, there seemed to be something different about her. Clearly, she did not appear to look like an ordinary woman. She had soft and slender cheeks, full and moist lips, and a well-shaped nose. However, what startled the soldier was a hollow hole in her face where her right, burgundy eye used to be.

"What?" was the only thing the woman said, as a hint of curiosity was heard in her voice. She slowly brought a hand up and began caressing her skin, figuring at first something was on her face, then she knew immediately at what she was staring.

"I'm so sorry!" she said gently, closing her right eyelid and moving to the end table next to the bed, "I had almost forgotten."

"No, no, General," the officer said, turning away. "I shouldn't stare like that."

"It's quite alright." she said, smiling.

When she got to the end table, she reached for the metal object lying on the tabletop. She bent over so her hair would dangle freely from the top of her head. She carefully attached the metal shaping to her face and over the hole where her eye used to be. When she was finished, she stood upright and allowed her hair to fall back into place.

The soldier had never seen the general without her metal eye patch before, so one could imagine why she looked surprised. She could sense it too and thought that it might be time for an explanation. She sat down in the closest chair to the bed, resting one leg over the other, distinguishingly. "I suppose you'd like an explanation…uhh," she said, waiting for the identity of her subordinate.

"…C-Cebrina." the soldier stuttered, hardly able to speak. "How could someone with one eye be so calm about that?" the soldier thought as the woman began to speak:

"Well, Cebrina, I believe it was about five years ago." she started, "I was in charge of a small platoon of about twenty soldiers." She looked up slowly and sighed. "Those were the days…" She lowered her head to gaze at the confused Cebrina, who had found a nearby chair. "We were sent to the front line to defend our kingdom."

"I have heard of that war." Cebrina said, more calm now than before. "That was part of the Great War of Alexandria, right?"

"That's right, Cebrina." she said, giggling. "I'm glad you know your history."

"Thank you, General." Cebrina replied. "Please, continue."

"Anyway, I lost all but five of my troops in that war. Back then I was barely worthy of my title." Her gaze shifted to the far end of the room, "Of those five, one was being targeted by a barrage of arrows…." She paused for a moment and then began again. "I pushed the soldier out of the way and…" She stopped suddenly. A single tear ran down her cheek. Cebrina looked concerned for her superior officer, but said nothing. Then, the woman shook her head to recompose herself as she continued. "The doctors told me that the arrow, having gone as deep as it did, should have killed me upon impact…but I managed to escape death." A hint of sarcasm swept over her as she donned a smile. "I had the blacksmith craft me a means to avoid the possibility of it happening again."

"That's why you have that metal patch." Cebrina said solemnly. She gently touched her hand as if to console her.

"Amazing what our blacksmith can do on such short notice." She said with a nervous chuckle, "Anyway, It's alright…I'm fine with it. Besides, you didn't come into my room to hear about my war scars now did you?"

Cebrina paused for a moment, realizing that she had actually come to General Beatrix's room with a message from Queen Brahne.

"Y-yes sir…." she stuttered, "Her Majesty has requested you to have an audience with her." The general paused, then nodded silently. Cebrina acknowledged and they both rose to their feet. "Then, tell the Queen that I'll be there shortly." said the general.

Cebrina saluted, then left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Beatrix moved over to the vanity. On top were all her make-up, her perfume and her jewelry. She slowly removed the metal patch from her face, examining her missing eye and the rest of her face. She looked sad as she gazed at herself. She had often wondered what would have happened if she hadn't taken the arrow for her fellow comrade. But, the bitter reminder of her face would always give her the answer. "He might have had to wear this damned thing and I'd have to live with it for the rest of my life." she would say to herself. All she could do now was close her eyes and sigh, thanking the gods that her life was spared as well as his. It'd take more than a volley of arrows to fell the mighty Crimson Rose of Alexandria!

She looked down on the table and picked up the silver brush. She began to run it gently through her fine hair, one stroke after the other. Surprisingly she had almost no tangles, despite having just gotten out of bed. A look of enjoyment loomed over her face as the bristles messaged her scalp. It seemed as though she had instantly forgotten about her missing eye as she closed her eyelids. After brushing her hair, she rose and moved behind the dressing stand. She slowly lifted the satin gown over her head and draped it over the stand. She then reached for her uniform. The soft fabric tickled as she dressed. She refastened the patch and applied a little bit of lipstick, followed by a hint of rose-scented perfume. Finally, she put on her cape and weapon, finishing the look. With a quick fluff of her hair, she headed for the exit and closed the door behind her.

The trek to the throne room was a bit of a walk, but this was a near-daily routine for her. She figured that it was important since it wasn't an ordinary audience with the Queen, so she picked up the pace a bit. She neglected to talk to anyone as she would do so normally, merely passing by soldiers who saluted, and civilians on about their day, as timing was everything to Queen Brahne. She was strict, yet fair (or at least up until the past six months or so, the fairness was strong).

She finally approached the throne room, where she was greeted with two more female soldiers. The queen trusted no man to guard her throne room, as she felt they were inferior and better suited as fodder on the battlefield…so the only logical thing was to assign a woman to do the job.

"Ah! General Beatrix," said one of the guards, "Are you here for your audience with the Queen?"

"Yes." she said.

"I see. I will announce you, then."

The guard stepped through the door and came back a few seconds later.

"You may enter, General." She said, directing her inside.

Beatrix approached the throne where the Queen sat. When she reached the bottom of the steps to the throne, she knelt to one knee, rested one arm on her knee; the other hand rested flat on the floor, as she lowered her head.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, General Beatrix." started the Queen, "As you are well aware, today is my daughter, Princess Garnet's, 16th birthday."

"Yes, your majesty," She spoke, "It's hard to believe that she's gotten so big so quickly."

The Queen didn't seem to acknowledge Beatrix's reply…instead, she continued. "I would like for you to keep an eye on her-which, for you, _should _be easy…hehehe."

Beatrix had often blamed herself for her heroic deed, leaving her mono-scopic all those years ago…but until this day, even Queen Brahne had never made fun of her appearance. Beatrix was the kind of person who, when faced with a situation like this, would retaliate rather quickly. But, this was the Queen. She knew that she shouldn't dare attempt to correct her.

"…. As you command…...your majesty." she said, biting her lip. "I shall guard her with my life."

"Good. You may leave now." She said smugly, waving her hand in a shooing gesture and signaling toward the door. Beatrix nodded slowly then rose to her feet. Then, she saluted, took a step backward, turned about, and left the room. With her facing away from the Queen, her teeth were bared, fighting back the anger.

"Awfully rude to her, wasn't she?" asked one of the guards as she walked through the door.

"But then again, I would have kept her eye out of it." giggled the other guard. Beatrix was already pissed at the Queen's remark. Hearing two of her subordinates mention her missing eye didn't help any. Without a word, Beatrix turned full circle, and after one spin, the soldier who mocked her was on the ground, bearing a red fist print upon her left cheek. As quickly as she moved, and nary missing a step, she left the guard bruised and put in her place.

"Pray I didn't fully hear your remark soldier, and consider that my attempt to squash a mosquito." She said calmly, walking away and without turning back.

"Maybe that was a bit uncalled for." she thought to herself as she rounded the corner down the twisting flight of stairs. But it was too late to apologize. She figured that the best way to release tension was to practice. Maybe the guard will be forgiving for her actions later.

At the fountain, there was plenty of space for her to unfetter. The sword she wielded was awarded to her after her tragic accident in the war. 'Save the Queen' was the most coveted blade given to the most noble of knights in Alexandria, and it was only given to one person per century. Beatrix was the first woman to have ever received the sword…awarded to her ancestor General Edward Reginald Beatrice VI. It has been awarded to a member of her family ever since. In fact, of the many members of her bloodline, only her father, Andrew Franklin Beatrix, and herself were the only two to have ever fought in battle using Save the Queen. Many soldiers envied her for her family's greatness…but none were greedy enough to attempt to take the glory from her. Yes, she was truly well known-she could pass as royalty herself if not for her lack of royal blood.

The blade stretched about 65 inches (1.65m) from tip to hilt and weighed in about 30 lbs (around 14 kg). It was handcrafted from mythril alloy by the best blacksmiths of yore, and blessed with white magic by the legendary Holy Knight Agrias Oaks. Surprisingly, this makes the blade lightweight considering its materials. So, only a select few actually know how to repair it. She keeps it well polished and looking brand new. And, should any blood spill on it, it is to be cleaned immediately after a fight so it does not have the chance to stain the metal. Not once in its near 1000-year existence has a sharpening stone ever graced its edges. It has never needed to be sharpened due to its shape, magical properties, and craftsmanship. She not only respects the blade for its remarkable history and its age, but also feels spiritual significance toward the blade. It's more of an heirloom to her than a weapon.

She pulled it from its sheath and swung it freely in her hands. She was able to move quickly while carrying the heavy weapon. It was truly poetry in motion. She would swing it in so many directions it would seem that she was drawing with it in mid-air. She moved smoothly and fluently like water. Having been forced to take fencing as a child enhanced her agility in combat. She added some jumps and flips for show to complete the ballet that was her practice.

She continued to practice when suddenly, a rustle was heard from within the bushes. She immediately turned to face the noise, sword out-stretched.

"Show yourself." she commanded with a stern throat. The rustling stopped long enough for a tall figure to appear from behind the hedges.

"Adelbert!" she said, smiling. She lowered her weapon and leaned against one leg with her free hand resting at her hip. It was Adelbert Steiner, who had control over the male Pluto Knights of Alexandria, watching her. He was jealous by her graceful form trying in vein to attract her attention.

"What are you doing here, Adelbert?" She was the only one in the castle to call him by his first name. He normally threw a fit when others did it…but he didn't seem to mind that Beatrix did…it also helped that they knew each other since early childhood.

"I was watching you practice, Victoria." He said feeling embarrassed. Steiner too was on a first name basis with Beatrix. She smiled every time he called her Victoria. There was something about the way he said her name that gave him permission to speak it, and it was the same with Steiner.

"That's flattering, Adelbert, but why did you really come here?"

"I heard that Queen Brahne has left you in charge of watching the princess tonight at her birthday celebration."

"Yes."

"I also heard that you were mocked."

"I'm fine." She snapped, turning away from him. Steiner placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I can tell that you're lying." He said, slyly. A sigh passed her lips, telling Steiner that he was right. He gently turned her around so that they could see eye-to-eye.

"Listen, I'll help you guard the princess tonight…and I'll just tell the queen that you felt that two soldiers were better than one. Okay?"

Though Steiner lacked common sense, sincerity seemed to always be at his side. Beatrix looked back at him and smiled. "You'd do that for me?" She asked.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He replied.

She rose up to meet his face and gently kiss his cheek, and then she whispered a "thank you" in his ear. The sensation of her hot breath was more than Steiner expected. Shivers moved down his spine as he broke away from her.

"I-I'll…b…be going now." he stuttered as he walked away.

That evening, preparations for the play were being made. _I Want to Be Your Canary_ was going to be the hit of the season, and all Alexandrians were privileged to be the first to see it. Actors from the prestigious Tantalus were seen roaming the streets looking for places to change, while busy townsfolk hurried to buy the last of the tickets. Beatrix and Steiner accompanied the Queen to her special, private booth high atop the castle, while Garnet was nowhere to be found. Beatrix and Steiner looked at each other; worried that Garnet might be in some kind of trouble. Suddenly, she appeared just as the show started and took her place next to her mother. Beatrix and Steiner gazed briefly at each other relieved that she showed and then looked away. Then, the light show signaled the opening act to start. Steiner was in charge of ensuring the show to get underway. He lifted his mighty sword and smiled. Then, he thrust it out-stretched. As his sword landed, the show started.

As the play was underway, Garnet felt uneasy and clasped the small pendent around her neck. Beatrix couldn't help but notice that she seemed upset about something. She was not allowed to speak as she stood there, but she wanted to. Eventually, she stopped paying attention to the play altogether. Steiner watched on in awe, totally unaware of Garnet's distress as the actors performed.

Suddenly, Garnet excused herself as she left, without saying a word. Beatrix noticed her leave but did not want to arouse the Queen's attention. Shortly afterward, she followed behind, carefully avoiding the queen's notice. She looked frantically for her and came up empty-handed. It must have taken her longer than she had expected because it wasn't until the second act that she finally got a lead.

She found her way to the princess' bedroom. She gently placed her ear close to the door and knocked, but there was no answer. On the other side, she could hear activity.

"Princess?" she cried tenderly, "Are you in there?" She leaned back as the door opened, only to be pulled inside as the door closed behind her.

Inside, Garnet was changed out of her dress and into a more slimming outfit. She was sitting on the bed with her arms folded over her chest-a look of sadness in her eyes. Beatrix slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, saying nothing. Sitting closer, she could tell that she had been crying. Beatrix placed her left hand over Garnet's left shoulder and slowly drew her in close to her. Garnet buried her head into her breasts as her tears amplified. Beatrix brought her right hand up to the back of her head and gently caressed it. Garnet responded by grabbing her waist and clenching tightly.

"It's alright, Princess." was all that she said, but holding her was more than enough comfort for Garnet. Beatrix had cared for Garnet in times where her mother was not there-which was all too often. So, it would only be fitting to consider Beatrix Garnet's surrogate mother. Why, she could remember one incident several years ago when Garnet was out playing and fell down. She began to cry uncontrollably. But when Mommy wasn't there to kiss her 'boo-boo', Beatrix was more than happy to do it. It seemed that Garnet's only comfort in the castle was Beatrix, whom she admired and looked up to.

"Tell me what's wrong, honey." Beatrix said softly, running her fingers lightly through her hair. Beatrix's body felt so warm against Garnet's that she almost didn't want to tell her what was wrong. She hesitated before responding. Garnet lifted her head up and looked into her loving eye. Her expression didn't change.

"It is this awful castle-this…prison." She sniffled, "I have spent my whole life living for others and have not been able to live for myself." As she wiped the tears from her eyes, Beatrix knew exactly what she was talking about. The only contact she had with the outside world been from stories she'd heard from Beatrix's journeys growing up; or when the traders and noblemen came to the castle, or once in awhile when her Uncle Cid came for visits or sent her toys imported from different parts of the world.. She would often wander off when she wanted to be alone, thinking of where and who she'd be if she weren't a princess. It would only be natural for her to think of life beyond the walls of her home when she'd never left such a place.

"I understand your pain, your highness. You'd like to see the world beyond the castle, wouldn't you?"

Garnet nodded her head. Beatrix wanted to do everything she could to make her tears go away. She took her right thumb and gently ran it under one of her reddened eyes, clearing the tears from her cheek. Then, she broke away from her and sat upright. She looked into her eyes deeply.

"Garnet?" she whispered, "If there's anything I can do for you, just name it…okay?"

Garnet paused for a moment, and then she rose to her feet, stepped away from the bed, and turned to face her. "Can you keep it a secret?" Beatrix looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Garnet reached for the red and white hooded robe lying on the bed next to where she was sitting and put it on.

"I have got to get out of here." She said flatly.

"Are you serious!?" She cried, "But where would you go? What will you do?"

"I am uncertain." Garnet said as she finished fastening the robe. She took a step forward and looked at Beatrix seriously. "Beatrix," She said, "I cannot tell you why I am leaving…please understand." Garnet went over to the window and rested her hand on the sill as she looked out at the night sky. In the distance, she could see the Prima Vista, where the play was taking place. She turned back and continued. "Besides, I have this strange feeling that something here is not right."

Beatrix rose and stepped closer to her. "But what about the queen? What will she think?"

"Just tell her that you couldn't find me."

"But I can't lie to-"

Garnet reached for her hand as she cut her off. "Victoria." She started, "You are the only one that understands me. If you truly care for me, you will keep this from my mother. Please? You are the only one I can have faith in."

Beatrix looked at her with doubt in her eye. Her expression was filled with question and surprise.

"…Alright, Princess." she said reluctantly, "If it's your wish, I'll keep it from the queen." Garnet hugged Beatrix tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Victoria." She said. They broke apart, and Beatrix kissed her hand, bowing before her.

"I shall never forget you, Beatrix." Garnet smiled. Beatrix returned her smile, reached for her ring finger, and pulled a ring from it. She placed the ring on Garnet's finger. "At least take this." she said.

"It's beautiful, Beatrix!" She gasped.

It was a ring with an emerald in the head. In the center of the gem, was a 'B' in 16 K gold.

"This has been in my family since my ancestor, General Edward Reginald Beatrice IV fought in the Ancient War." Beatrix said, choking back her tears. "But, I want this back…you hear?" Beatrix meant for her to return to the castle someday.

"Beatrix…I cannot take this." she said, trying to take it off.

"Then you borrow it and keep it with you for good luck." she said, putting it back on her finger. The sound of sadness was in the small giggle that passed their lips. They hugged one final time. This time, all time seemed to stand still for the two of them.

"Be careful then, Garnet." she said softly, gently resting Garnet's head between her hands.

"I will, Beatrix." she said assuring her. Beatrix turned around and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her. Garnet looked at the door and then out the window at the Prima Vista.

"It is time." she thought to herself.

Beatrix made her way back to the booth. The Queen hardly noticed Beatrix had gone. Shortly thereafter, two strange figures appeared.

"Emergency!" they said.

"We must see the queen!"

"See the queen we must!" Beatrix was getting mad.

"Is it important?" Beatrix started.

"Yes."

"Then I'll alert the queen."

Zorn hopped over to the queen's side and leaned toward her ear.

"WHAT?" she screamed. Beatrix approached the queen and bowed her head. "Someone had better find her…NOW!" She turned to look at Steiner, who was still intrigued by the show. Then, she looked at Beatrix.

"You two!" she shouted. Steiner jumped and his concentration was broken. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Steiner, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Both of you get a move on. Gather your troops and find the princess!"

"Yes, right away." they said as they scurried away.

Outside the booth, Beatrix looked at Steiner. "Maybe it'd be better if we split up. I'll go look

for her in her room and see if the chambermaids know where she is. You find your troops and search the tower and courtyards."

"Right." he said.

Since Beatrix had already gone to her room, she figured she might as well keep up appearances. She went to a nearby maid's room and let herself in. Ruby, a member of Tantalus, was inside, picking herself up from the floor. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado as she saw a strange figure descend the nearby flight of stairs.

"Ruby." she started.

Why if it isn't the lil' ol' general? How nice of y'all to drop in like this."

"What just happened here, Ruby?"

"Well, I was just mindin' my own business, when out of the blue, came a strange-lookin' gal in a red and white robe. Then, one of my friends came through here after her. They seemed to be playin' a game or somthin'." Beatrix knew who the robed girl was, but had never heard of the one of whom Ruby spoke.

"Tell me, Ruby, Who is this friend of whom you speak?" she asked.

Ruby was the kind of person that wouldn't sell out a friend no matter the reason. Besides, all she had to do was give the friend's name. The chances are she'd never meet this person.

"His name is Zidane…. Why do ya ask?"

Beatrix paused for a moment. "No reason…thanks." And with that, she ran through the door she entered.

"Wait, General!" she called out, "They went-" She cut herself off, realizing that she was gone, "-that-a-way…" she finished, standing confused in the room.

Beatrix was clearly stalling for time. But Ruby didn't catch on. When she told her about the stranger following Garnet, she knew what the princess was trying to say while in her room; she wanted to be kidnapped. Garnet thought that the only way she could leave the castle was as someone's hostage. When Beatrix figured it out, her pace slowed to a stop. Then she saw Steiner, gathering a couple of his men. She quickly splashed water on her face, giving the appearance that she had worked up a sweat. She also quickened her breathing and bent over to make it appear that she was fatigued. Steiner spotted her and approached.

"Beatrix." he called to her, "Are you alright?"

" Just saw…..the princess…..being chased by a stranger." she panted.

"What?" He asked.

"They…. Went up the…east tower." She wheezed.

"I'm on it!" He said, running away.

"Wait for me!" she huffed, catching up to Steiner, who was surprisingly difficult to keep up with, even though she was faking it.

They both arrived at the tower, finding the last of Steiner's men, sitting on a step.

"What do you think you're doing, slacker?" he shouted, "Get your ass up and help the others find the princess!"

"Y-yes sir, captain!" he said, nearly falling down as he descended the flight.

"Steiner, look!" Beatrix called out at the window. Steiner came to the window and looked out as he saw it:

On top of the West Tower, stood a young, scraggly man with blond hair and a tail, and the robed girl. Steiner knew right away who it was. As he called out to the princess, she smiled at the young man and fell backward off of the tower.

Both he and the young man's jaws dropped as Steiner nearly fell from the window. The boy with a tail jumped after the princess as she plummeted. She met with a string of lights and balloons and used it to swing down to the airship floating nearby. The young boy followed suit. Steiner couldn't hold his balance as he met face-first with a cart full of hay and garbage. Beatrix looked on smiling, with content in her eye. One could have easily noticed that she pushed him over the edge. Then, she looked at the airship. She knew that Garnet got what she had been longing for-freedom.

"Thank goodness!" she murmured to herself.

Beatrix turned back and made her way back to the queen's booth, but did not enter. The queen was still watching the scripted fight on stage. Then, she saw actors that weren't in the script of the play. She got angry and pressed a button next to her seat. Directly below the booth, a cannon revealed itself and released a small metal object that had gotten hurled toward the stage. As the ball reached its destination, it opened, unleashing a bomb. The bomb moved closer to the back of the ship, growing larger with every inch it drew closer. When it reached the ship it exploded, sending smoke and the smell of gunpowder through the air. The engine started to slow as the ship began to lose balance; it was clear that the ship was going to crash. Beatrix's eye and mouth widened as she watched on helplessly at the events down below. She was too far away from them even if she wanted to stop the princess from escaping. Brahne still had no idea that Garnet was onboard. She was also completely unaware of the kidnapping. Beatrix was probably the only one who knew of the princess' intentions.

When she made it back to the booth, she approached as an angered Brahne looked on. She broke her baton from frustration and threw it over the balcony. She turned back to Beatrix.

"Did you find the princess?"

"No, your majesty." She lied, "But I'm sure that she'll turn up."

The queen beat her fist on the arm of her chair, leaving an imprint behind. Then she stood up and stomped out of the booth. Beatrix took one last look at the airship as it wobbled away and silently blew a kiss.

"Stay safe….my little one.." she thought to herself, "I hope you find what you're looking for. Just come back to me." She turned around and followed the Queen out of the booth.

After all of the commotion had died down, Beatrix decided that it might be a good idea to go back to her room. The queen was agitated, Steiner was gone on the falling airship after Garnet, and the town and castle were flustered with the recent happenings. Beatrix was exhausted from it all, and headed for her room to turn in for the night.

On her way, she spotted Cebrina, in normal attire. She was surrounded by three men, who were all harassing her. Beatrix was just talking with her that morning about her war scars. She considered her a friend now. Beatrix, slowly at first…then more quickly, approached the men and waited for the right time while she hid behind a large plant.

"Come on, baby," one of the men said, "We want a little action."

"Yeah, sweet thing!" started another, "We just want to rest happy tonight after all that commotion.

"So, just cooperate with us and you'll leave satisfied…okay, baby?" asked the third.

"No!" Cebrina said, struggling and screaming as the first man held her arms behind her back, "Let go of me!"

One of the others groped her breasts, squeezing them as if they were wet rags being wrung out. She writhed in agony as his wandering hands left marks on her small mounds. The third ripped her skirt, revealing her to the men, and headed for the soft, pink area between her legs that was her innocent place. A small, yellow stream ran down Cebrina's leg and formed a puddle on the floor as she began to tremble violently with fear. This caused the disgusting man to lick her pink lips, lapping up her urine.

"No! Stop!" she cried as the men laughed on. "Somebody help me!"

Tears flowed from her eyes in large drops, as it seemed to her that no one would come to her rescue. Suddenly, a rock was thrown into the area where the four were. Cebrina's body hit the floor as the three men all turned around. Each of them looked in the direction that the rock came from. Slowly, a tan, stocking-covered leg was seen coming out from behind the plant. Immediately, the other leg followed, allowing Beatrix to be fully seen by the men. She stood with her legs together and her arms down, holding her hands in front of her, She moved her body, allowing her cape to fall just below her shoulders and reveal the soft flesh underneath. Her chest plate was slightly undone, making the top portion of her left breast visible. Clearly, the men were from out of town because they'd know first-hand whom it was standing before them…and no one messed with Victoria Emmanuelle Beatrix, the soldier who fell a hundred men!

"And what do you want, you sweet, sexy thing?" one of them foolishly asked.

"Why, I just wanna play." she said seductively as she turned one of her legs inward, "Is that all right?"

The three men had no idea who she was, and seemed not to care. They smiled at each other and gave each other looks of encouragement. Cebrina felt that it would only be fair that she at least warn them.

"Uhhh…guys?" she started, having regain enough composure from Beatrix simply being there, "Maybe you should think about this before you-"

"Shut up, you whore!" shouted one of the men. Cebrina smiled at him and shook her head.

"Alright, but I warned you." She stood up and stepped back. Each of the men looked Beatrix's features over as she stood, still looking modest and shy. Her eye was closed and her face was red. Clearly, she seemed like an excellent actress.

"What's wrong, boys?" she asked with a sexy voice, "Inventory not what you expected?" She turned around and let her cape fall to the ground, revealing the red rose that covered every inch of visible skin on her back.

"Does this help?" she continued.

"I'll say it does!" one of them said, approaching her. He grabbed her arm, jerking her around, and placed his rough, callous hand against her cheek as he moved in to kiss her. She backed off slightly as his rugged face moved closer to hers. Her nose curled as his hot, odious breath drifted in her face. It was fouler than that of a Marlburu.

"What's the matter?" he said, "I thought you bitches like it like that." Beatrix's eye shifted to meet each of the other two men as they got closer, then she looked back.

"Well, we do like it rough," she smiled, "except there's only one small problem…."

She brought her knee up with enough force to have thrown a large beast several yards in the air over her head. The man's eyes widened and his pupils dilated until they were no bigger than the size of the head of a needle. He gasped for air as Beatrix's expression changed from delight to malice. She grabbed him gently by the collar and finished her statement in the form of the following question:

"Who's the bitch now?" When she released his collar, he slid to the ground and doubled over in a fetal position. The other two reacted quickly. She turned as one of the two remaining men ran toward her. She spun around once, keeping low to the ground, and brought her leg by his ankle, sending him to the ground. When he landed, she followed up by slapping his nose with the base of her palm. The sound of cartilage cracking was heard from inside his nose as blood spilled out. She stood up, only to face the last of them. She turned to face him just as his fist came for her face. She ducked slightly as the sound of metal could be heard through the air. He drew back and cradled his newly bloodied fist. Beatrix reached for the cloth in the stranger's pocket to wipe the blood from her metal eye patch. She wadded it up and threw it back at him, angering him.

"You Bitch!" he shouted as the dirty rag connected with his face, leaving spots of his own blood on his cheek before falling to the ground. She brought her hand up and moved her fingers in a 'come hither' gesture. He balled up his other fist as he lunged at her. She caught his incoming fist and smiled at him. Crackling could be heard as she squeezed his hand tightly in her own. The pain was so unbearable that it sent the man to one knee.

"Now you take your little boyfriends here, and get lost." She said calmly, "I might be willing to forget about this if you promise not to do it again…. Okay?"

"Fuck you, lady!" He said. He could feel her grip getting tighter at hearing his response. He felt two of his fingers start to give. His knee was buckling under him as he screamed from the head-numbing pain.

"Promise me, or I'll break the hand that pleases you." she demanded as her grip continued to tighten, crushing his hand.

"All right!" he said loudly as she gradually released some pressure, "I promise!"

She let go of his hand and looked at the broken man and his friends. Cebrina gazed at Beatrix and then looked at the fallen men. "See, I warned you not to mess with General Victoria Emmanuelle Beatrix." She said with a smile.

"G….G-General Beatrix!?" said the man holding his broken hand. "_The _General Beatrix?"

"Run along now boys." She said smugly, smiling. She stood with her legs closed, one hand behind her back, and the other, waving with loose fingers.

"We'd better get the hell outta here." said the man in the fetal position. The two picked up the man with the broken nose and carried him away while Beatrix looked on. She looked at her hand and looked back at the scurrying men.

"You bastards!" she shouted. Cebrina looked confused at her remark.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I broke a damn nail!" she said, looking at her index finger. Cebrina giggled a little, causing Beatrix to do the same.

Cebrina picked up her clothes as she wiped herself off. Beatrix responded by helping her.

"Thank you, general." she said.

"Think nothing of it." she replied, "And I'm off duty, you may call me Beatrix if you like." Cebrina hesitated, and then smiled. "Thank you, Beatrix."

Beatrix looked at Cebrina, and then at herself. Cebrina did the same. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. Just then, as the adrenaline left her body, Cebrina felt her body begin to collapse. Beatrix reached out to catch her.

"Come on." Beatrix said, "Join me in a bath."

Cebrina's face turned red as she looked away. "I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense!" Beatrix cut her off, "We could both use one after that scrap." She cocked her head to the side slightly, "Besides, it'll give you and me a chance to get to know each other."

"Well…. you're right." She said, giggling weakly, "Let's do it!" Cebrina looked back at the dried up yellow stain on the stone floor and turned to Beatrix, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "I won't say a word." Beatrix cradled Cebrina and they walked away from the scene.

They arrived at a door with a sign simply marked 'BATH.' Beatrix opened the door and she and Cebrina stepped in. Inside, there was a natural spring. The walls were a mix between nature and man-made, letting others know that the castle was built around it. There were towels on one of the walls. Rags and soaps that the maids kept in great supply were next to the spring. On another wall, there were about three booths for changing. They resembled stalls in modern-day public restrooms. Beatrix and Cebrina each picked a towel and a stall to undress. When they were finished, each of them slipped into the hot spring.

"So," Beatrix began, "Do you know any of those creeps back there?"

Cebrina turned her head and shifted her eyes away from Beatrix, whose face still showed signs of concern for her. A pause of silence filled the steam-filled room.

"…No." she said silently.

Beatrix's mouth opened slightly, as if she were about to say something. But Cebrina continued.

"I was out minding my own business…when they came-as if out of nowhere." Cebrina reached for a small bar of soap and a rag.

"They looked like they were from a big city…like Treno, or someplace like that." Beatrix said.

"Maybe…" she trailed off. She submerged the soap and rag under the water and lifted it out. She started to run the now warm rag over her delicate skin, following it with the bar of soap. Beatrix figured that she should leave the subject alone for the time being. She wet a rag and a bar of soap for herself and began running the hot cloth over one of her slender legs. She covered her leg completely with lather and submerged it under the water again. Cebrina seemed fixated on the upper portion of her chest, running the rag back and forth over her skin. It seemed as though she was still in a bit of trauma from the ordeal because she seemed to be looking aimlessly on as if zoned out.. Beatrix thought that it would probably do Cebrina some good if Beatrix could make her laugh. So, she braved the storm and decided to give it a try.

"Would it have helped if I castrated the three of them?" Beatrix said bluntly. Cebrina looked at Beatrix seriously, then a smile developed. Beatrix followed quickly with a smile of her own. Then, they both burst into wild laughter.

"Mission accomplished." Beatrix said to herself. She looked at Cebrina, whose face was flushed from her laughter. She turned around and stood up slightly in the water to grab a small vial to wash her hair, revealing her back to Cebrina. She gazed at her back, noticing the tattoo of the red rose that covered her entire back.

"Where did you get that?" she asked her. Beatrix shifted her head so that her eye met with her back.

"Oh, that." she said, assuming that Cebrina meant the tattoo. She slowly turned around in place, sinking back into the water, and lifted her head up slightly. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the 'Crimson Rose'?" she asked, looking back at Cebrina. Her eyes widened at her question.

"You're the Crimson Rose?" she asked surprisingly. Beatrix lightly giggled. "Yes, I was once called that." She looked in the direction of her famous weapon. "I was even once referred to as 'The Mysterious Sword'."

"Mysterious…. Sword?"

"Yes." she stated calmly, "But that was a long time ago." She poured a small amount of the liquid in her hand, massaged her head with the thick mixture, and rinsed it out by submerging herself entirely under the water. Then she came back to the surface and continued.

"I used to be so ruthless on the field." she began, "I was actually hired as an assassin for the queen about six years ago." She paused for a second. "My trademark was a red rose. I'd give one to my victim before killing him. But, the roses went out of season and stopped blooming." She smiled sarcastically. "Maybe it was an omen." The smile left her lips. "Anyway, I had an artist paint this tattoo on my back so I'd never have to pick them again." Cebrina moved closer to her. "They called me 'The Immortal Rose That Never Died'. I thought it was too long a name for people to remember. So, it was shortened to 'The Crimson Rose' "

"Wow." Cebrina said, "Then what happened?"

"Well, I was hired by an outside village to kill an intruder who was responsible for robbing the town. I went to investigate it and succeeded in killing him, making sure to show him the rose on my back just as he died." Her expression turned to solemn. "A week passed, and I learned that the man I killed was just a homeless beggar who was trying to feed his family."

"How awful." said Cebrina softly.

"I vowed never to kill again without reason." she said, "I left the rose to symbolize how delicate life is; like a flower, it comes into its own and, like a flower, it withers and dies, returning to the earth from which it came. Plucked too soon, and it is no longer as wonderful as it would be if left tethered to the earth.."

"How poetic." Cebrina said. Beatrix paused for a moment, and then spoke. "Come on. We'd best change before we catch our deaths of cold in here."

"I agree," She said.

She rose out of the water, revealing her flesh, and reached for the towel near the water. Being modest in the presence of another was still one of her finest qualities. After all, she was a lady at heart despite her past record for aggression on the battlefield. She quickly turned around to wrap the towel around herself. Cebrina reached for her towel as well, and followed Beatrix out of the water. The night air, once hot and humid was now cool to the touch, sending goose bumps up and down each of their wet bodies. When they discarded the wet towels, they changed back into their clothes. Their wet skin caused the fabric to stick to their bodies. Beatrix draped her cape over Cebrina since her top was ripped.

Leaving the damp towels inside, they left the spring. Once outside, Beatrix's face changed…looking more serious now.

"I expect our friendship to stay off duty." Beatrix said, "When we start our day tomorrow, we are general, and subordinate…nothing more. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Cebrina replied.

Beatrix reached out to hug Cebrina, who took her gesture.

"Good night, Cebrina." she said gently.

"Goodnight, General." she responded.

They parted, stepping back from one another. "You sure you'll be alright?" she asked one last time. Cebrina turned back and smiled. "Sure." She said.

Beatrix smiled, touching her shoulder gently. "Okay then." she said smiling. They turned and headed to their respected rooms-which were on opposite sides of the castle. The night air was cooling down, letting Beatrix know that it was past time for bed.

"Another day…" she thought to herself, walking up to her bedroom door. She slowly unlocked it and stepped inside, taking one last look into the corridor before finally closing the door behind her.

-Chapter 2-

A week has passed, and the afternoon had just recently been visited by a soft, summer rain. Beatrix stepped out from underneath an awning. She stared at the sky as it began to clear up.

"Lovely afternoon…isn't it?" came a voice from out of nowhere. Beatrix was standing in the back courtyard next to the water when she heard the voice.

"Who's there?" she asked aloud. From behind a pillar, a slender figure stepped into the light. Beatrix had never seen this person before. So, she reached for her sword.

"Now, now…" the stranger said, deeply. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Just who the hell are you?" she demanded. Two additional figures came out from behind two more pillars. Beatrix could recognize these figures.

"Zorn and Thorn…" she said disgustingly.

"At your service we are."

"We are at your service." they said.

"Patience, my friends." the man said, "Let us all calm down." Beatrix drew her weapon and approached the man quickly. She seemed to move as fast as a fly. The tip of her blade was now at his neck, waiting for the slightest sudden movement.

"Give me one good reason not to slash open your throat." Beatrix said with calmed anger.

"Enough!" A fourth voice broke the commotion. Into the clearing, there was a broad silhouette wobbling slowly towards them.

"Lower your weapon, general." the voice said, "Don't be alarmed by this strange man." Beatrix obeyed by lowering her sword and replacing it in its scabbard. When the light touched the silhouette, Queen Brahne was standing there. Beatrix immediately knelt before her.

"Y-your Majesty!" she said, stuttering.

"I'm sorry, Beatrix, but I should have introduced you two to each other yesterday." the queen said. Beatrix hadn't even seen him around in the castle the day before, so her puzzled look was with good reason. Queen Brahne turned to face this new person.

"This is my new primary advisor. His name-" The man cut off the queen, causing looks of question to appear on Beatrix's face. "Please, Queen Brahne, allow me to introduce myself." he said. The queen lifted her hand, signaling for him to continue. He gently reached for Beatrix's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am Kuja." he said with a deep voice. Beatrix quickly removed her hand from his, letting him know that she was not to be touched.

"My apologies." he said. "Forgive my rudeness." Beatrix was a little more than confused by his gestures and unique personality, but the Queen has hired him as her new consultant. She had no choice but to tolerate him.

"In time, I hope we can get to like each other, General." Kuja said, smiling.

"I doubt it." she replied coldly.

Queen Brahne turned to face Kuja and handed him a scroll. "I believe everything you'll need to know is right here, Kuja." she said.

"Everything?" Beatrix asked, "what's all this about, Your Majesty?" Brahne looked at Beatrix.

"Why, this is our plan to investigate, and conquer Burmecia." she said. Beatrix already knew of the plan to conquer Burmecia…but now she had to take him along. Had it not been for the queen's order, she'd leave him behind in a heartbeat.

"You have one week to become friends." the queen began, "I hope that you'll make me proud." Beatrix looked at Kuja, who was smiling at her with a sinister look on his face. Her lip curled with disgust as she turned away from him. "The sooner we take over Burmecia, the sooner I can forget this guy." she thought to herself.

"I assure you General," he said, walking away, "that I am not so easily forgotten." With that, he left her standing…Beatrix still trying to figure out just how he was able to read her mind. Unless her history has been changed, she could recall of no human being able to channel enough magic to successfully use telepathy. There was clearly something about this 'Kuja' that stood out to Beatrix and she was going to find out just what it was…even if she had to pretend to be nice to him. Beatrix turned to walk way, only to find Zorn and Thorn standing directly behind her, staring.

"What?" she said coldly.

"Nothing…" they said in unison. Beatrix stepped between them and walked by quietly. Zorn and Thorn looked on, and then at each other.

"Strange indeed that one is." Zorn said.

"Yes, she is strange indeed." Thorn replied. They turned in the other direction and began to walk away from the scene.

"Perhaps it is time that we pursue our new targets." Thorn said.

"Of course, yes we should." Zorn responded, "Send the Black Waltzes, we shall."

"Excellent idea, dear brother."

"Why thank you."

About an hour later, another courtyard was full of knights of male and female gender. There were about 24 of each gender in this area, talking and taking a break. Cebrina was among the topics.

"So, did they hurt Cebrina?" asked a soldier. One female smiled and shook her head. "No. She was rescued."

"It wasn't any of the Pluto Knights." mocked another female soldier, "they couldn't catch a cold."

"Hey, that's an insult to their captain!" shouted a third female soldier. Everyone knew that the soldiers were only kidding around; for if they were serious there would have been a fight. Beatrix and Cebrina stepped into the open area, unbeknown to the group of soldiers. She looked down at her wrist, even though she did not wear a watch, and smiled.

"Ten seconds." she said. Beatrix smiled, nodding her head.

"You're on!" she said quietly. They both stepped a little closer to the troops, making no sound at all. Cebrina looked over and noticed that all the soldiers were standing there. They were carrying on as normal until Cebrina grabbed their attention.

"Soldiers, fall in!" she shouted. Soldiers scampered to form even lines and rows. Women were seen running as quickly as they could to be quick and orderly. Beatrix and Cebrina stopped, looking at each other smiling as the soldiers finished forming their lines. Quickly the two straightened up. Beatrix reached for a small scroll in her belt clip. She felt a warmth in her eyes when she watched Beatrix unroll it. It pleased her to see Beatrix command her soldiers. Cebrina was only made Beatrix's aide-de-camp a few days earlier. She was new to the whole experience. After all, it was Beatrix who requested her to hold the position. Cebrina vowed from that day on that she would do everything in her power to make Beatrix proud of her.

"Soldiers of Alexandria!" Beatrix started, "Today we begin our conquest of other regions of the world. Cebrina followed Beatrix, remaining at her right side at all times, who was pacing back and forth in front of the soldiers. She handed the unrolled scroll to Cebrina and then continued.

"All of you will be scattered across the globe in small groups and fortify a specific region."

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted the entire group. Beatrix lifted and out-stretched her right arm. She carefully looked over each soldier assertively. "You are my finest soldiers, and I know that you will not let Queen Brahne or Alexandria down!"

"Yes ma'am!" they repeated.

"Dismissed!" she said, powerfully bringing her forearm to her chest. The others, in unison, did the same, and left as orderly as they stood to attention. Cebrina turned to Beatrix, who was a bit quiet. She seemed concerned for Beatrix, who slowly adjusted her belt.

"The current time is 15;00 hours. All soldiers have dismissed." She turned toward the nearest door and then back to Beatrix. "We should be leaving, too."

"Yes." Beatrix said, straight-faced. Cebrina tilted her head a bit to the left.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Beatrix was quiet for a bit, looking up at the sky and letting the wind blow through her hair. She closed her visible eye and took a deep breath in and let it pass through her lips.

"It's nothing." she said, turning to face her.

"Do you think that Alexandria is ready for this sudden movement?"

"I don't know exactly what the queen is plotting…but it disturbs me greatly." Her expression grew dimmer. "If you're asking my opinion, I don't think we are." She turned away, looking back at the sky. Cebrina looked with her.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

**-**25**-**


End file.
